United Kingdom
The United Kingdom, commonly known as the UK, the British Empire, or Britain, is a federal nation-state on Earth, which consists of twenty self-governing dominions and several territories spread across all six of Earth's inhabited continents. The 5 home nations are located in an archipelago off the north-western coast of continental Europe, with two dominions located in the Mediterranean. Canada, Newfoundland, and the West Indies are located in the Americas, north and south of the United States respectively. Australia, Fiji and New Zealand are in Oceania, whilst two dominions are in the Indian Ocean. Sierra Leone and Natalia are located in the west and south of the African continent, and Hong Kong, Malaya and Singapore are in Asia, where the UK shares land borders with China and Thailand. Overview Government type: Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy Capital: London, England The United Kingdom is a federal state governed under a parliamentary constitutional monarchy, with its seat of government in the capital city of London, England. The head of state is the Monarch, at present Queen Elizabeth II, and their head of government is the Prime Minister. The bicameral Parliament serves as the legislative branch, and consists of two chambers; the Imperial Council and the House of Commons. The British economy is the world's third largest by both nominal GDP and purchasing power parity, with the second largest nominal military budget. The UK is a member state of the Commonwealth of Nations, NATO, a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, and a signatory of the Gate Alliance Treaty, having sent personnel to Atlantis and Olympus. Dominions *Andaman and Nicobar Islands *Australia *Canada *England *Fiji *Gibraltar *Hong Kong *Malaya *Malta *Mauritius *Newfoundland *Natalia *New Zealand *Northern Ireland *Scotland *Southern Ireland *Sierra Leone *Singapore *Wales *West Indies History In a secret announcement at The Pentagon in 2003, Major General George S. Hammond and Major Paul Davis revealed the existence of the Stargate to the British Ambassador, along with the other permanent members of the UN Security Council. Though initially somewhat miffed that the Soviet Union knew about the gate before Britain, the ambassador was probably the most supportive of Hammond and Davis. After the signing of the Gate Alliance Treaty, Britain established a shipyard for the construction of interstellar vessels in Woomera, South Australia. The first British BC-303, the [[BC-303 Sceptre|HMS Sceptre]], was completed in 2005 and launched in time to take part in the opening engagement of the Ori Crusade. The Winston Churchill was also constructed here. Military strength The United Kingdom operates a unified military force, which is headquartered in Whitehall, London. The authority of the Armed Forces, much like it's European counterpart, is limited to national and planetary defence, and extraterrestrial operations, including exploration, with each member state maintaining its own "home guard" defence forece. The three main branches of the British military are the Royal Navy, which also operates Britain's interstellar vessels, the British Army, and the Royal Air Force, with the Royal Marines as a special operations division. External links * * * Category:Earth countries Category:Nova Britannia countries Category:Locations in Europe Category:Locations in North America Category:Locations in South America Category:Locations in Africa Category:Locations in Oceania Category:Locations in Asia Category:Commonwealth of Nations